


Untitled (29 December '03)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lord of the Rings ficlets [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for a Fans on the Run interview.</p><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/19044.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (29 December '03)

"I can't do this Sam," Frodo's voice, soft, yet to Sam's ears as harsh as the shards of rock underfoot, spewed up by the mountain above them. The sky is black, red on the backs of Sam's eyelids, _there is nothing left, nothing between me..._ and Sam feels it crush them down in a sweep of heat, dull ache at the back of his skull. Frodo writhes like one of the pinned insects in Bilbo's study; Sam pictures the empty husks and carapaces, dusty wings, as the Lothlorien cloak cleaves to Frodo's dirty skin. "I know," he murmurs, desperate to stop that movement, although Frodo's fingers claw as Sam's hands slide over the corrugations of Frodo's ribs. "It's all wrong..."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Fans on the Run interview.
> 
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/19044.html


End file.
